Sommer macht Riesenspaß
Sommer macht Riesenspaß ist ein Song aus der Special-Folge "Phineas und Ferb - Der längste Sommertag", der von Phineas, Isabella und Candace gesungen wird, als sie wieder nach ihrer Weltumsegelung in ihrem Garten sind. Songtext Phineas: Das war ein langer Tag und manchmal war ich mir nicht sicher. Isabella: Ob wir's wirklich schaffen werden, es gab Tränen und Gekicher! Phineas und Isabella: Heute war ein supertoller, wunderschöner Sonnentag! Und du weißt sicher, was ich morgen wieder sag': Ich weiß, was wir heute machen werden! Uns fällt immer was Gutes ein, so soll es sein, wir haben Spaß und packen es an! Pfadfinder-Mädchen: (Spaß und packen es an!) Wir können alles machen, irre Sachen! Ganz egal, wir können's schaffen! Bis die Sonne dann wieder untergeht! Phineas: Sobald der Tag beginnt, fängt schon die Planung an! Isabella: Sei mit dabei und überleg nicht lang! Phineas und Isabella: Die Sonne scheint, also steh auf und pack es an! (Steh auf und pack es an!) Du hast grenzenlose Möglichkeiten, glaube mir! Denn alles was du brauchst, ist gleich vor deiner Tür. Streng deine Fantasie an und sei doch spontan! Nutz' den Tag. Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Sommer macht Riesenspaß, komm nutze jeden Tag, du kannst nichts Besseres tun! Sommer macht Riesenspaß! Candace: Na schön, ich sing' die nächste Strophe. Phineas: Aber bitte doch! Candace: Ich reiste um die halbe Welt und beinah hätt' ich kehrt gemacht. Doch ihr gabt mir meinen Mut zurück, da hab ich's überdacht. Die meiste Zeit betrachte ich euch nur als eine schlimme Plage. Doch heute muss ich sagen, ihr seid tolle kleine Brüder! Du musst ganz fest an etwas glauben. Das habt ihr mir beigebracht, das ist geschafft, nun glaub ich: Ich war noch nie so stolz! (Phineas: War noch nie so stolz.) Am Anfang dachte ich: das geht doch nicht! Doch das Unmögliche war doch möglich. Ja, ich gebe offen zu, ich irrte mich! Ihr macht aus jedem Tag etwas Besonderes! Phineas: Das ist es! Candace: Lass' den Kopf nicht hängen, feier jedes Fest! Phineas: Sie hat es raus! Candace: Geh' aus dir raus, denn es ist Zeit für dein Debüt! Phineas: Nicht zu fassen, sie hat es raus! Candace: Sitz' nicht nur faul auf deinem Stuhl herum! Phineas: Ja! Candace: Das Leben wartet, also sei nicht dumm! Phineas: Das ist meine Rede! Candace: Pack' die Chance, dafür ist es doch nicht zu früh! Phineas: Nutz' den Tag. Phineas, Isabella und Candace: Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Sommer macht Riesenspaß, komm nutze jeden Tag, du kannst nichts Besseres tun! Phineas: Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Sommer macht Riesenspaß, genieße jeden Tag! Du kannst wirklich nichts Besseres tun! Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby! Phineas und Isabella: Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Fang' heute gleich an und nimm es in die Hand und du wirst sehen, was du so kannst! Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Sommer macht Riesenspaß! (Sommer macht Riesenspaß!) Nutz' den Sommer voll aus und geh' doch mit Freunden raus und wir machen das Beste draus! Sommer macht Riesenspaß! Trivia *Der Song ist bisher der längste Song aus dieser Episode von Phineas und Ferb. *In diesem Song singt Omnitah Must für Candace, Ulli Essmann für Isabella und Manuel Straube für Phineas. *Im Original hat der Song den gleichen Namen wie die Episode (Sommer Belongs to You). *In dem Lied nimmt Phineas mehrmals Isabella's Hand, was auf ein gewisses Interesse hinweisen könnte. *Außerdem küssen sich Jeremy und Candace in diesem Lied zum ersten Mal. *Im Song tauchen viele optische Fehler von der Platzierung von Charakteren und Gegenständen auf, wie zum Beispiel wenn Isabella und Phineas am Ende der ersten Strophe zum Mikrofon laufen, läuft Phineas zum zweiten und Isabella zum dritten Mikrofon. Doch im nächsten Moment sieht man, dass Phineas am ersten, Isabella am zweiten und Ferb am dritten Mikrofon steht. *Das "Baby, baby, baby, baby" von Ferb am Ende des Songs ist das gleiche wie in Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo. *Der Song zeigt, dass Buford und Baljeet Trompete spielen können. *Am Ende des Songs tauchen kurze Szenen von den Folgen und Songs: Die Achterbahn, Los, Phineas, Gartenstrand, Königin vom Mars, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, Mom, du hast Geburtstag, Eichhörnchen in der Hose, Wagenrennen sind der Hit, Shooting Star Milchshake Bar, Schnapp sie! und Ich will ’ne Note von dir auf. Siehe auch *Der längste Sommertag *Liste der Songs en:Summer Belongs to You (song) Kategorie:Spezialsongs Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Isabella Kategorie:Candace Kategorie:Phineas Kategorie:Songs S2